


Anfangsschwierigkeiten

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel und Boerne sind verabredet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anfangsschwierigkeiten

So, fertig. Thiel hatte noch schnell geduscht und sich umgezogen. Davor hatte er sogar extra ein wenig aufgeräumt. Das hatte er dann doch irgendwie für angemessen gehalten, auch wenn es nur Boerne war, mit dem er gleich ... Sex haben würde.  
Thiel lächelte. Er hatte ja schon länger das vage Gefühl gehabt, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der nichts dagegen hätte, wenn sie sich körperlich näher kommen würden. Mal ein komischer Blick von Boerne, mal ein zweideutiges Gespräch oder ein Arm der etwas zu lange auf seiner Schulter verweilte ... Aber ganz sicher war er sich dann doch nicht gewesen, ob er das alles wirklich richtig deutete und daher hatte er sich auch nicht getraut, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Aber dann hatte Boerne neulich eine Anmerkung gemacht, die man beim besten Willen nicht missverstehen konnte. Und jetzt war es tatsächlich soweit. In wenigen Minuten waren sie bei ihm daheim verabredet, um Sex zu haben. Unkomplizierten Sex ohne irgendwelche weiteren Verpflichtungen.  
Etwas nervös war er ja schon. Es war verdammt lange her, seit er zuletzt ...

Es klingelte, Boerne war pünktlich. Ein letztes Mal atmete er noch tief durch, dann öffnete er die Tür. Boerne sah ziemlich umwerfend aus, wie er feststellen musste. Er trug einen seiner besten Anzüge.  
„Guten Abend, Thiel.“ Boerne hielt ihm eine Flasche Rotwein unter die Nase. „Ich wusste nicht genau, welcher Tropfen für diesen ... Anlass der Richtige ist.“  
„Ähm, der ist sicher nicht schlecht.“ Mist, Boerne hatte extra Wein mitgebracht, hoffentlich erwartete er umgekehrt nun nicht von ihm, dass er ihm was zu essen anbot oder gar etwas gekocht hatte. In seinem Kühlschrank sah es jedenfalls ziemlich mau aus.  
Er hängte Boernes Sakko an die Garderobe im Flur, dann schickte er ihn schon einmal vor ins Wohnzimmer, und verschwand in die Küche, um zwei Gläser zu holen. Er warf einen raschen Blick in die Küchenschränke und entdeckte tatsächlich noch eine alte Tüte Salzstangen. Besser als nichts.

Boerne schenkte ihnen das erste Glas ein. Währenddessen öffnete er die Salzstangen. Anscheinend mit etwas zu viel Schwung, die Tüte riss auf und die Salzstangen lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. „Kacke“, fluchte er leise und bückte sich, um sie aufzuheben.  
„Die wollen Sie mir jetzt aber hoffentlich nicht noch zu essen anbieten?“  
Als wäre da jetzt was dran, nur weil sie kurz auf dem Boden gelegen hatten! „Nein, Sie ... penibler Schnösel“, rutschte es ihm heraus und er warf die Salzstangen auf den Tisch.  
„Penibel? Ich bitte Sie, wer weiß welche Bakterien sich da auf Ihrem Boden tummeln.“  
Er war kurz davor überzukochen. Boerne hatte es mal wieder bemerkenswert schnell geschafft, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben. Aber die Aussicht auf Sex stimmte ihn wieder milde. „Ich probier mal einen Schluck“, lenkte er vom Thema ab.  
Boerne trank ebenfalls von dem Wein. 

Kurz herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Er schielte Boerne von der Seite an. Ob der darauf wartete, dass er die Initiative ergriff? Vielleicht sollte er jetzt einfach anfangen und seine Hand mal auf Boernes Oberschenkel legen? Oder doch erst einmal nur auf die Schulter? Oder ...  
„Wollen wir uns jetzt küssen?“, unterbrach Boerne seine Gedankengänge und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Küssen? Daran, dass sie sich küssen könnten, hatte er bis jetzt noch keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er ja gedacht, dass sie einfach schnell zur Sache kommen würden ... Aber na ja, warum denn nicht. „Können wir machen.“  
„Können wir machen? Etwas mehr Begeisterung könnten Sie ja schon zeigen, immerhin ...“  
Boerne verstummte, als Thiel ihm kurzerhand seine Hände in den Nacken legte und sich vorbeugte. Langsam trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Boernes Lippen waren warm und weich und ... Thiel kicherte.  
Sofort löste sich Boerne von ihm. „Darf ich fragen, was Sie so erheitert? Küsse ich so schlecht?“  
„Nein“, Er grinste Boerne an, „Ihr Bart hat mich gekitzelt.“  
„Ich hätte mich Ihnen zuliebe also vorher rasieren sollen?“  
„Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt.“ Warum musste Boerne denn gleich so übertreiben? „Kommen Sie wieder her.“ Er legte seine Hände ein weiteres Mal in Boernes Nacken und zog ihn näher. Ihre Lippen berührten sich erneut, diesmal kicherte Thiel nicht. Er spürte, wie Boernes Zunge vorsichtig gegen seine Lippen stieß. Er öffnete den Mund, Boernes Zunge glitt schnell hinein und traf auf seine. Gierig spielten ihre Zungen miteinander. Er seufzte leise in den Kuss hinein. Das fühlte sich gut an, verdammt gut ... So gut, dass er ein leichtes Ziehen im Unterleib wahrnahm. Und ganz kurz flatterte da etwas in seinem Magen umher.  
Küssen konnte der Professor also schon einmal. War zu hoffen, dass er bei anderen Dingen genauso begabt war ... Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit beendeten sie den Kuss. 

„Boerne?“  
„Hm?“  
„Sollten wir uns jetzt nicht vielleicht lieber duzen? Ich halte das für angemessen, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir jetzt gleich ... also ...“  
„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir den Beischlaf vollziehen wollen?“  
„Boah, Boerne. Geht's vielleicht noch etwas unerotischer?“  
„Geschlechtsverkehr ausüben?“  
„Boerne!“ Er verdrehte die Augen. Gleich würde sich seine gerade aufgekommene Erregung wieder in Wohlgefallen auflösen.  
Boerne lächelte. „Okay, Frank ... Welcher Begriff dafür gefällt dir denn? Lass mich raten. Vögeln? Nageln? Fi-?”  
„Boerne!“  
„Ich denke, wir duzen uns jetzt? Mein Vorname ist Karl-Friedrich.“  
„Ich weiß, aber den finde ich nicht so ... erotisch.“  
„Aha. Und Boerne empfindest du als erotischen Namen?“  
„Ja.“ Erotischer als Karl-Friedrich allemal, aber das war nun auch nicht besonders schwer ...  
Boerne wollte wohl nochmal seinen Senf zu diesem Thema abgeben, aber bevor er was sagen konnte, zog er ihn kurzerhand für einen weiteren Kuss an sich. Das war eine angenehme Methode, um Boerne zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Wollen wir rüber ins Schlafzimmer wechseln?“, murmelte Boerne danach gegen seine Lippen.  
Er nickte und das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib wurde stärker. Okay, jetzt wurde es allmählich ernst. Endlich!

Kaum im Schlafzimmer, begann Thiel direkt Boernes Krawatte zu lösen und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen.  
„Frank!“, rief Boerne entsetzt.  
„Was ist denn?“  
„Du kannst meine Krawatte doch nicht einfach auf den Boden schmeißen.“  
_Ganz ruhig bleiben Frank. Gleich gibt es wenigstens endlich Sex._ „Entschuldige.“ Er hob sie auf und hängte sie über seinen Stuhl. Dann wandte er sich wieder Boerne zu und fing an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sorgfältig hängte er es über die Krawatte.  
Er betrachtete einen Augenblick Boernes nackten Oberkörper. _Wunderschön_ ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Boerne machte sich an Thiels Pullover zu schaffen, so dass auch er nun obenrum nackt war.

„Komm.“ Er griff nach Boernes Hand und wollte ihn mit sich aufs Bett ziehen.  
„Moment noch.“ Boerne griff in seine Hosentasche, holte drei Kondome und ein kleine Tube hervor.  
Thiel bekam große Augen.  
„Ich habe mal drei verschiedene Größen besorgt, ich wusste ja nicht genau ... nun ja.“  
„Ähm ... okay.“ Was Besseres fiel ihm jetzt nicht dazu ein. Wenigstens hatte Boerne an alles gedacht. „Leg die Sachen auf den Nachttisch und dann komm endlich ins Bett.“ Er legte sich hin und sah Boerne wartend an.  
Boerne nahm seine Brille ab und platzierte sie neben den Kondomen und der Tube. Dann legte er sich zu Thiel ins Bett.

Sie lagen sich seitlich gegenüber und Thiel zog Boerne an sich. Das Gefühl, dessen nackte, warme Haut auf seiner eigenen zu spüren, war beinahe überwältigend. Er brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihre Körper und strich mit der rechten Hand über Boernes Brust, fuhr durch kurze, dunkle Haare. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass Boernes Atem unter den Berührungen immer schneller wurde und dass er Gänsehaut bekam. Er beugte sich vor und sie küssten sich wieder.

Die Küsse wurden intensiver und die Berührungen deutlicher. Und Thiel wollte mehr, viel mehr. Er öffnete mit etwas fahrigen Fingern Boernes Hose und ließ dann ganz langsam seine Hand hinein gleiten. Er hatte sein Glied noch nicht erreicht, als Boerne plötzlich zusammenzuckte. Irritiert zog er seine Hand wieder zurück. „Was ist los? Habe ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?“  
„Nein ...“ Boerne sah ihn mit verlegenem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Es ist nur, ich ... ich kann nicht. Tut mir leid.“  
„Wie, du kannst nicht?“  
Betretenes Schweigen.  
Oh. _Er_ konnte nicht. Na toll. Das war's dann nun. Hätte Boerne ihm denn nicht vorher mitteilen können, dass er unter Erektionsproblemen litt? Na ja, wahrscheinlich war ihm das peinlich, sein Kopf hatte sich jedenfalls bedenklich dunkelrot gefärbt. Was sollte er denn jetzt zu ihm sagen? _Ach Boerne, ist doch nicht so schlimm, dass du jetzt keinen hochbekommst, kann ja jedem von uns mal passieren. Und wir sind ja auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten ..._ Oh Gott, nein, das wäre wirklich viel zu peinlich und würde Boerne vermutlich noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen. _Unkomplizierter Sex ohne weitere Verpflichtungen._ Fast hätte Thiel laut aufgelacht. Er hätte sich ja eigentlich denken können, dass Boerne auch in diesem Bereich nicht unkompliziert war. Plötzlich überkamen ihn Selbstzweifel, vielleicht war er Boerne ja nicht attraktiv genug. „Liegt es ... liegt es an mir?“  
Boerne guckte ihn an. „Ja.“  
Thiel musste schlucken, das traf ihn jetzt doch ziemlich. Wahrscheinlich lag es vor allem an seinem Bauch, dünner geworden war der in letzter Zeit ja nicht gerade. Aber Boerne konnte sich doch nun wirklich denken, dass er sich ausgezogen nicht plötzlich in einen Adonis verwandeln würde. „Ich gefalle dir also nicht?“ Er wollte nicht verletzt klingen, was ihm nur bedingt gelang.  
„Doch.“  
Nun war er wirklich irritiert. „Aber ...“  
Der andere schaute ihn ganz merkwürdig an, er hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei Boerne noch nie gesehen. „Du ... du gefällst mir zu sehr.“  
„Zu sehr?“ Verwirrt sah er Boerne an. „Aber dann verstehe ich nicht ...“ Er stoppte abrupt, als er kapierte, was Boerne da offensichtlich gerade versuchte, ihm mitzuteilen. „Ich gefalle dir ... zu sehr?“  
„Ja.“ Boerne wandte die Augen ab, als er weiter sprach. „Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass ich das trotzdem könnte ... Nur Sex und sonst nichts. Aber ... es geht nicht.“ Er setzte sich abrupt auf. „Ich gehe jetzt besser mal.“  
Thiels Herz klopfte auf einmal viel zu schnell. Und in seinem Magen flatterte es wieder. Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Nein, warte.“ Vorsichtig griff er nach Boernes Arm.  
„Was ist denn noch? Wollen Sie sich jetzt über mich lustig machen?“  
Thiel grinste ihn breit an. „Wir waren bereits beim Du, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf.“  
„Das hat sich jetzt ja wohl erledigt ...“  
Thiel grinste noch breiter, rückte langsam näher und strich Boerne eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich glaube, du gefällst mir auch zu sehr“, sagte er leise und beugte sich vor, um Boerne zu küssen.  
Boerne zuckte mit dem Kopf weg. „Soll das ein Scherz sein? Oder ist das ... tatsächlich ernst gemeint?“ Boernes Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiserer geworden  
Thiel hatte Boerne noch nie so unsicher erlebt. Von seiner üblichen Überheblichkeit war nichts zu spüren. Dass Boerne seinetwegen so unsicher war, rührte ihn. Und das Flattern in seinem Magen wurde noch viel stärker.  
Er legte langsam seine rechte Hand an Boernes Wange und sah ihn ernst an. „Das ist kein Scherz ... Karl-Friedrich.“ Er sprach Boerne bei seinem grässlichen Vornamen an, das war ja hoffentlich Beweis genug dafür, dass er es ernst meinte.  
Boernes Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und er lächelte zaghaft.  
„Nachdem das nun geklärt ist ... Darf ich dich jetzt wieder küssen?“  
Als Antwort schloss Boerne die Augen. Er gab ihm einen Kuss, einen ganz sanften.  
Danach legte er sich wieder hin, zog Boerne in seine Arme, und der schmiegte sich an ihn. Thiels Hand wanderte in Boernes Nacken und streichelte ihn dort ein wenig. 

Mit dem Sex hatte er es jetzt nicht mehr so eilig, morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Und Kuscheln war ja auch ganz schön.


End file.
